Respiratory circuits are used to interface in a flexible manner the tracheal or tracheostomic tube of a patient to a ventilation system.
Currently, the types of tubes used for these purposes are spiral tubes, generally made of PVC and consisting of a flexible flat part and a rigid reinforcement rib wound in a continuous spiral or corrugated tubes. The corrugated tubes are generally made of continuously blown polyethylene or polypropylene and provided with inserts to facilitate the connection to dedicated fittings, or extensible tubes which are generally made of continuously blown polypropylene and provided with inserts to facilitate connection to dedicated fittings. The latter are supplied packed.
Condensation may form in respiratory circuit tubes and this represents a vehicle for the bacteria present inside the patient and the circuit itself, in addition to constituting a serious danger for the patient as it can get into the lungs, preventing correct functioning thereof. In this regard, the type of tubes commonly utilized are spiral tubes, as they have transparent walls and, since the walls are smooth, there are no dead areas that can favour the accumulation of condensation, a phenomenon which occurs, on the other hand, in corrugated tubes.
Generally, spiral tubes have flexible terminal connections which are applied to fittings by means of solvent gluing.
The object of the present disclosure is to produce spiral tubes having terminal connection portions that do not require gluing for application to the fittings.